


Old Friends: Chatfic

by DaisyDoo



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Bunny Cedar and Rosabella share the brain cell, Cerise is protective, Daring is still a godamn brat, I try to be funny but idk if I was very successful, Minor cursing, Multi, My head is to full of ideas, Sorry Dexter, Stop being jealous Kitty, almost everyone is gay, chatfic, since I’m bad at cool usernames everyone’s going by their names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDoo/pseuds/DaisyDoo
Summary: Kitty creates a group chat to get updates on what happened while she was gone.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn, C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Cerise Hood/Cedar Wood, Daring Charming/Lizzie Hearts, Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Darings An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> So this Chatfic takes place in the Old Friends mostly because I like Chatfics and also want to flesh out some of the side characters and play with their personalities. This fic isn’t to important to the actual story? I just wanna have fun with them. Also Old Friends is a Kitty x Lizzie story, but because this fic will be updating with Old Friends, I’ll update the tags as it goes. So only established relationships for now.

**Kitty:** Hi everyone! I just wanted to make a little group chat so I could get some updates about what happened while I was gone. 

**Darling:** How did you even get our numbers?

**Kitty:** I have connections. 

**Cerise:** Cedar told you didn’t she?

**Kitty:** yup! She cracks under pressure.  
  
 **Cedar:** I’m sorry!! 

**Cerise:** It’s fine. Just try not to give our numbers to random strangers next time.

**Kitty:** I’m not a stranger, we use to talk in first grade

**Cerise:** Sure. I remember it clearly. 

*Lizzie Hearts and Maddie Hatter have entered the chat* 

**Lizzie:** Kitty? What is this? 

**Kitty:** Just a little group chat I made! It’s innocent I sweaaaar. **  
**

**Lizzie:** Kitty, nothing you do is innocent. 

**Kitty:** Well now you’re just mean 

**Maddie:** Yeah Lizzie! Your just being to hard on her. 

**Lizzie:** I can’t believe you’re agreeing with her on this. 

*Daring Charming has entered the chat* 

**Kitty:** Look! Daring Charmings here. 

**Daring:** Lizzie? Why am I here in a chat with your friends. 

**Daring:** And with 

**Daring:** _her_

**Darling:** Daring, stop being so over dramatic. It’s not my fault your girlfriend was a lesbian. 

**Daring:** Yes it is!

**Darling:** I just did basic CPR. Apple was the one who did all the realization, stop being a baby. 

**Daring:** How dare you call me a baby! 

**Cerise:** You are a baby. 

*Briar Beauty has entered the chat* 

**Briar:** Why the hell is my phone blowing up? I’m with Faybelle. 

**Kitty:** with Faybelle Huh? ;) 

**Briar:** It’s not like that.

*Blondie Lockes has entered the chat* 

**Blondie:** Briar Beauty is hanging out with Faybelle Thorn!!! 

**Briar:** It’s not like that! 

*Faybelle Thorn has entered the chat* 

**Faybelle:** Hell yeah she’s hanging out with me ;) 

**Briar:** Faybelle istg stop mixing the pot. 

**Faybelle:** I don’t know what you’re talking about baby. 

**Blondie:** This is such good gossip! 

**Darling:** Blondie, where’s Cupid to control you so you don’t report on peoples personal lives? 

**Blondie:** She’s not attached to my hip yknow! 

**Kitty:** Kinda looks like it.

**Blondie:** Oh! What do you know.

**Kitty:** A lot

**Lizzie:** She knows nothing.

**Kitty:** Hey! 

*Apple White has entered the chat* 

**Apple:** Sorry I’m late! Student council stuff 

**Darling:** It’s fine hon. 

**Daring:** Ew 

**Darling:** Omfg you are so passive aggressive. 

**Cedar:** Guys! I made an audition with my puppet act for the talent show, do you guys wanna see it?

**Cerise:** Of course babe! 

**Daring:** Nobody wants to see that Cedar. 

**Cerise:** Insult my girlfriends interests again and your face will be in the pavement

**Daring:** prove it

**Cedar:** Cerise it’s okay! 

**Daring:** Oh shit, oh fuck

**Lizzie:** is everything okay? 

**Briar:** I just saw Cerise chase Daring down the street, tackle him, and smash his face in the floor

**Briar:** He might be dead 

**Faybelle:** I took a video of it! 

**Blondie:** Send it to me! 

**Lizzie:** Blondie! 

**Blondie:** It’s not personal!

**Lizzie:** But it’s embarrassing!

**Blondie:** That’s what my followers want!

**Daring:** Guys I think she broke my face 

**Cerise:** Oh stop being a baby

**Cedar:** Cerise! I told you to not be so aggressive 

**Cerise:** he earned it

**Lizzie:** Dear my I really can’t leave you alone Daring, I’ll come pick you up 

*Bunny Blanc, Alistair Wonderland, and Rosabella Beauty have entered the chat* 

**Rosabella:** Wtf happened here? 

**Bunny:** I have no idea.... 


	2. Nobody Cares Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duchess joins the chat and everyone is gay.

***Duchess Swan has entered the chat***

**Duchess:** Hello everyone! I’m here!!! 

**Duchess** **:** Hello?? 

**Duchess:** Everyone!!!

**Gaybelle:** Jesus fucking Christ who’s blowing up my phone. 

**Apple:** Faybelle, why’d you change your name? 

**Gaybelle:** I’m gay, and my name is Faybelle. What else is there? 

**Darling:** Is there anyone straight in this group chat? 

**Duchess:** That’s a nice question but HELLOOOO I’m here! 

**Darling:** Hi Duchess, anyway, if your gay and in this group chat say I 

**Cerise:** I 

**Cedar:** I 

**Blondie:** I 

**Cupid:** Wait are we doing JUST lesbians or just wlw/mlm in general? 

**Darling:** Just wlw/mlm in general 

**Cupid:** Okay then I. 

**Bunny:** I

**Maddie:** I! 

**Kitty:** I 

**Rosabella:** I. 

**Maddie:** Wait Rosabella you’re wlw?   
  
**Rosabella:** Pansexual. 

**Maddie:** Oh! 

**Alistair:** Wait I just saw this, what are we doing? 

**Bunny:** Darling wants to take a headcount of everyone gay in this chat. So she wants to take a headcount of everyone who might be wlw or mlm 

**Alistair:** oh okay, I. 

**Briar:** I 

**Gaybelle:** I 

**Apple:** And obviously me. 

**Darling:** So everyone but Lizzie and Daring? 

**Kitty:** Sure.   
  
**Maddie:** Man! I’m the only girl here who’s never been in a relationship! 

**Kitty:** Hey I’m right here! 

**Maddie:** You and Alistair atleast fake dated! 

**Bunny:** You and Alistair fake dated? 

**Alistair:** In like middle school, Kitty wasn’t ready to come out to her mom yet. 

**Bunny:** How’d I never find this out? 

**Alistair:** It was for like a day Maddie only found us out cause she saw us fake holding hands. 

**Bunny:** Oh! Okay. 

**Maddie:** I’ve never even been on a date! 

**Apple:** Maybe I could introduce you to my friend Raven! She’s a real sweetheart, and recently broke up with her boyfriend Dexter. 

**Darling:** Shhh be quiet he might hear you. 

**Apple:** Darling, we’re texting. 

**Darling:** Yes but somehow Dexter still knows when Raven is mentioned and he sobs. 

**Cupid:** I second that, as his best friend he’s really distraught over it. 

**Maddie:** Well I don’t wanna steal someone’s girlfriend. 

**Apple:** Its okay! Dexter needs to move on anyway. 

**Darling:** Yup! 

**Duchess:** Okay but hellooooo 

**Lizzie:** Can you guys stop spamming my phone? I’m out with Daring! 

**Kitty:** No <3

**Lizzie:** Fuck you Kitty. 

**Rosabella:** Can you tell me where Daring is?? He needs to get his ass to the library so I can tutor him. 

**Kitty:** They’re under the bleachers

**Rosabella:** Thanks Kitty. 

**Lizzie:** Kitty! 

**Kitty:** Awww what? I don’t know what I did. I’m just trying to let your boyfriend be smarter.   
  
**Lizzie:** You know what you’re doing! off with your head! 

**Kitty:** You’re just being over dramatic. 

**Duchess:** Okay now that that’s over hi guys! 

**Duchess:** Hello?? 

**Duchess:** Hello!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is a jealous hoe. That’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, if any of you guys have suggestions for usernames please leave them in the comments!


End file.
